Yo pensé en ti
by VnikLord
Summary: Si te estuvieras muriendo, en tus últimos segundo de vida ¿en qué pensarías? Yo pensé en ti, en los besos que nunca te daría, en la vida que ya no viviríamos... Yo pensé en tu sonrisa y en tus ojos... ¡intenté sentirte tan cerca! Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

_**N/A:**__ Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Historias de cadáveres" del foro "221B Baker Street". Es el caso de James Phillimore, el joven que desaparece al volver a su casa a por un paraguas, segunda víctima del taxista. Espero lo lean hasta el final…Disfrútenlo._

_oOo_

_**Yo pensé en ti…**_

_27 Noviembre:__ Supongo que llegará el día que te permita leer esta carta, bueno esta y todas las demás. El día en que reúna todo el coraje necesario para besarte… aunque muera de miedo sólo de pensarlo. Es por eso que las escribo, para que ese día pueda demostrarte cuanto te he querido; guardando en ellas todos nuestros momentos, cada risa, cada mirada. No sé si confundo las señales, no sé nada más que estoy asustado. Y que sólo tengo 18 años ¡con toda una vida por delante! una vida que quiero vivir a tu lado…_

_James. _

— ¡Señor Phillimore!— la voz chillona de la Sra. Turner hizo que prácticamente saltara del pupitre, mientras cerraba azorado mi cuaderno— ¡Haga el favor de prestar atención Señor! Así nunca conseguirá graduarse.

—Si Sra. Turner ¡discúlpeme! — _últimamente esto me ocurre demasiado, me resguardo en mi mundo interior. Nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando, pero yo no puedo pensar en nada más que en él, Peter, mi mejor ¿amigo?_

La clase de química se vuelve eterna desde el primer segundo en el que se da cuenta de que Peter no ha llegado. No es que sea algo raro porque cuando sale hasta tarde con sus "amigas" siempre se pierde la primera clase. Pero para James es un tormento no solo por pensar en si estará bien o no, a veces se pasa un poco en sus salidas. Sobre todo porque sabe que en cuanto lo vea tendrá que soportar que su amigo le cuente todo lo acontecido la noche anterior con su nueva conquista, sí nueva porque ninguna le dura dos días seguidos. El es la única constante en la vida de Peter, su gran apoyo, su gran confidente, su gran amigo… y es tan tremendamente doloroso, que es incapaz de concentrarse en clase. Sus notas descendieron mucho últimamente, así como su peso, antes tenía un cuerpo atlético, ahora uno flacucho y casi enfermizo. La única comida decente que hacía era la cena, pero únicamente cuando quedaba con Peter, eran momentos felices, las risas de ambos lo invadían todo. Más de una vez se sorprendió a sí mismo queriendo tomarlo de la mano durante la velada, pero el miedo al rechazo lo inmovilizaba.

Cuando a segunda hora lo vio aparecer por el aula, con su cazadora de cuero y su pelo mojado, el corazón le dio un vuelco y no pudo más que corresponder a su saludo con una estúpida sonrisa. Peter se acercó con su mirada penetrante fija en él y con su sonrisa de medio lado; con aires de chulería se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Ey amigo! No sabes que noche…—fue como un balde de agua fría que le congeló la sonrisa— luego te cuento— vio como le guiñaba un ojo pero él ya estaba muy dentro de sí, en ese rincón donde podía acurrucarse y llorar.

oOo

El día continuaba tan frío y húmedo como había amanecido, es lo que tiene vivir en Londres, eran pocos los días en que brillaba el sol; por ello prácticamente todo el mundo va siempre con paraguas, _entonces… ¿por qué no cogí el mío aquella tarde?_

Aquella tarde mientras se preparaba para salir, guardó su carta con las demás, debían de ser ya unas quince al menos. James había tomado una decisión, no soportaría más aquello, no saber más de sus amoríos, no más dolor… si ello significaba perderlo como amigo así sería. Es esos pensamientos andaba cuando salió de casa, dejando su paraguas olvidado en su habitación.

En la esquina le esperaba Peter con su eterna sonrisa y sus penetrantes ojos verdes, se sentía abrumado por las emociones y no ayudaba en nada que su corazón trotara rápido cada vez que lo miraba. Comenzaron a caminar como siempre bromeando sobre sus vidas y los viajes que querían realizar, a James le encantaba pues Peter siempre lo incluía en sus planes; soñar es gratis, aunque él había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida. Por ello cuando empezó a llover de aquella manera y Peter insistió en compartir su paraguas, él simplemente no pudo aceptar; le asustó tanto el resguardarse con él ¡Tan cerca! Se le antojó tan romántico que el rubor inundó sus mejillas ¡No! no… él iría a casa a por su paraguas, si no tal vez no podría contener las ganas de besarlo y ahí se acabaría todo, su amistad, sus viajes, sus planes, su corazón…

oOo

_Si te estuvieras muriendo… en tus últimos segundos de vida… ¿en qué pensarías? ¡Yo pensé en ti Peter! En los besos que nunca te daría, en la vida que ya no viviríamos; pensé en tus ojos verdes y en tu sonrisa torcida. Intenté sentirte cerca y lloré… ¡Lloré tanto en aquel centro deportivo, sentado en aquel frío suelo! Lloré por haber sido un cobarde, lloré por no resguardarme de la lluvia junto a ti, lloré por jamás decirte cuanto te quería…lloré por cada momento, por cada mirada, por cada sonrisa… Peter…_

_¡Yo solo pude pensar en ti!_

oOo

Tal vez fue por eso por lo que me quedé aquí atrapado, junto a los vivos, vagando junto a mi cuerpo; buscando una vida que ya jamás tendría… Estar muerto es extraño, no tienes un cuerpo que mover, no sabes de tiempo ni de espacio; no sabes cómo has llegado a los sitios, simplemente estas ahí como un espectador externo, sin poder hacer nada.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, entró de golpe y por un momento pensé que era un ángel de la muerte que venía a llevarme; tan pálido que era imposible, el abrigo le ondeaba de forma que bien parecían unas alas negras… Pero me atravesó sin inmutarse y fue directo al fondo, donde una joven morena había quedado sorprendida.

— ¡Enséñamelo!— exigió y comenzó a abrir todos los contenedores de cuerpos.

—Sher… ¡Sherlock! ¡No hagas eso!—la mujer se puso muy nerviosa— Sabes que no puedo enseñártelo, es de una investigación en curso y si Lestrade se entera mi puesto…

— ¿Te has cambiado el peinado?—Sherlock se quedo mirándola muy fijamente y la mujer se ruborizó entera— te queda… ¡bien!— mientras la mujer se quedaba petrificada ante tal ¿halago? aquel hombre localizó mi cuerpo y lo observó a conciencia. Fue un verdadero impacto verme ahí tirado ¡pero no puedo cambiar lo que paso!— ¡Algo se me escapa!... ya van dos y habrán más… ¡se lo dije a Lestrade pero no me hizo caso!— y de igual forma que entró se fue y me impactó tanto que de alguna manera quedé ligado a él. Tal vez aquel ser "Sherlock" era capaz de ayudar a que se sepa la verdad de lo que ocurrió con aquel taxista y tal vez eso sea lo que me permita avanzar; porque esto no puede ser "estar muerto", no cuando aun sufro por lo que dejé, por lo que no pude hacer, por lo que ya nunca será…

oOo

Y Sherlock tenía razón, fueron dos más las víctimas que me siguieron, si solo encontrara la forma de comunicarme, todo sería más sencillo. Si supieran que era un taxista, todo acabaría pronto. En algún momento, el tiempo en mi situación es relativo, apareció un sujeto junto a Sherlock; un hombre rubio y bajito, bastante atormentado ¡puedo notarlo! Y al parecer él puede sentirme de alguna forma pues cuando intento hablar se gira hacia mí y entrecierra los ojos, como si me sintiera. Obviamente no hablo, pero al intentarlo noto como se desprende de mi un halo de energía, pues eso es lo que al parecer soy ahora ¡pura energía! Y John me siente, lo he comprobado en distintas ocasiones con siempre el mismo resultado.

John es especial, lo noto cada vez que esta con Sherlock, todo el mundo le rehúye ¡Dios yo también lo habría hecho! Pero John no…John mira más allá de lo que Sherlock deja ver de sí mismo, más allá de lo que Sherlock piensa que es. John le mira con el corazón.

oOo

El momento en el que Sherlock entró en contacto con el taxista sentí algo parecido a alivio, que duró poco cuando subió con él al taxi y se perdió por Londres. Para mi alma ligada a la suya era fácil sentirlo en la distancia, pero nadie pareció notar nada raro ¡Debía alertar a John! Pero… ¿cómo?

John daba vueltas por el apartamento sin concentrarse en nada concreto pues yo no hacía más que intentar hablar con él y lo mareaba, el sentía que algo estaba mal pero no podía concentrarse. Así que fui al ordenador y vi que el GPS daba otra señalización y lo llamé, bueno para mí grite como un poseso mudo, pero surgió efecto… John iba a salir por la puerta cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió desde el cuello hasta su mano derecha, la cual comenzó a abrir y cerrar constantemente y miró hacia donde yo estaba llamándole, como de un mal augurio se asomó al ordenador que en ese momento comenzó a pitar pues la señal se había quedado quieta en un punto. John no lo dudó, agarró el ordenador, pidió un taxi y fue en su busca.

oOo

Sherlock estaba ya con las malditas píldoras delante cuando aparecí ¡no podía ser! Estaba perdiendo en su juego ¿cómo alguien con él podía dejarse ganar así? Pude sentir a John llegar, pero… ¡no, no…NO! ¡MIERDA! estaba en el otro edificio… ¡debía ir y guiarlo! ¿En qué momento podía decidir donde estar? No lo tengo claro, pero ese era el momento sin duda…

John corría desesperado abriendo todas la puertas de aquella escuela, inútilmente le llamaba pues él no se dejaba guiar, únicamente corría y corría, y no se fiaba de sus sentidos; estaba asustado, cegado por sus sentimientos…Hasta que me puse delante de una ventana y grité con toda mi alma… un halo blanco se desprendió de mi como una onda, bañando toda la estancia… ¡Y John miró! Y al verlos en el otro edificio el pánico se entrevió en su rostro y gritó ¡SHERLOCK! tan fuerte que mi alma se conmovió, pude sentir su dolor…

Todo acabó tan rápido, John lo mató de un único disparo certero. Y allí quedé yo, nada ocurrió…seguí vagando sin sentido ¡solo que ahora estaba ligado a John! La única persona del planeta que reaccionaba a mi presencia, alguien sin duda especial.

oOo

Al día siguiente o dos o tres, no lo sé; vagando junto a John reconocí a Peter. Iba muy arreglado tal vez a una cita, conseguí que John lo siguiera y me sorprendió llegar hasta mi casa. Al parecer se estaba celebrando mi funeral y allí había demasiada gente a la que ni conocía, curiosos sin duda. John no lo dudó y entró a dar las condolencias a mis padres, que sabían de parte del inspector el papel que él y Sherlock habían jugado en la "detención" de mi asesino. No dudaron en dejarlo subir a mi cuarto cuando lo pidió, quería saber más de mi… ¡este John tan sentimental!

Mi habitación estaba como siempre y ya hacía meses de mi muerte. Vi el cajón de mi mesita y lo supe, supe que era lo que hacíamos allí, supe el porqué de conocer a John, supe porqué era especial. John las sacó ¡mis cartas! Y en todas ellas ponía "Para Peter" y John no lo dudó, preguntó a mis padres y se las entrego a Peter, un Peter afligido y derrumbado, un Peter muerto en vida…y me desligué de John para siempre y por siempre le estaré agradecido.

Peter subió a mi habitación y las leyó entre lágrimas y sollozos, repitiendo una y otra vez ¡IDIOTA! Maldito idiota… ¡Yo también te quería!

Y ahí estaba mi luz, o eso dicen ¿no? para mí fue el amor, el ser correspondido, ¡el te esperaré por siempre! lo que me permitió avanzar… Solo deseo que John y Sherlock no lo dejen tanto como lo hicimos nosotros, pues la vida no dura eternamente….

oOo

_**N/A: **__(T_T) Buaaaaah! _

_¿Por qué me hago estas cosas a mi misma? Dios me duele el alma….._

_Y a ustedes… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Infantil, inesperado, ilógico, bello, INCREIBLE? LOL_

_Que tal un review? Por fi, por fi… ¿por fin?_

_Besos Lord._


End file.
